This invention is in the field of an anchoring system for supporting an elongated member like a sign post, light pole or jib crane pillar in a solid foundation (such as a top and bottom supported jib crane and/or floor mounted pillar type that telescopes, or the like). Moreover, the invention in this case is directed to an anchoring system for providing a pole support as shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,878,540.
The supported pole or column is often mounted at a base having a mounting plate which extends perpendicularly to the longitudinal axis of the support pole or column to provide peripheral openings for receiving bolts so that the pole itself can be bolted to the solid foundation. In most instances, the foundation is of concrete and the bolts extend upwardly from an upper face thereof, so that the holes in the pole's mounting plate receive the bolts set in the concrete. Setting nuts and washers are placed on each bolt to fix and secure the mounting plate to the concrete foundation.
In many cases, however, the support pole is added or newly installed after the concrete has been in place—sometimes years later. In those cases, to install the support pole, the concrete is often broken and removed to form a hole, and a new concrete platform is laid therein with bolts pre-set to extend upwardly. In those cases, L-shape bolts are often set in place before the new concrete is poured, and the concrete is poured around the bolts to permanently secure the same therein.
Particular disadvantages of such installation are the cost, time, and damage to the surrounding concrete caused during the removal operation. Moreover, the concrete has to be removed by impact, such as by a jack hammer, which can cause deterioration to the structural strength of the surrounding concrete that remains outside the perimeter of the hole, as well as equipment and fixtures in close proximity. Further, the removal is labor intensive and time consuming, in that old concrete has to be chipped out, bolts set in place, new concrete poured, and time allowed for the new concrete to dry and set before the pole and/or column can be mounted and weight applied.
As an alternative to removing and then pouring new concrete, a second anchoring system is used in the art to save time and money. Using this alternative system, the pole or column is bolted to an existing floor using anchor bolts directly secured through openings spaced about the mounting plate. Moreover, holes are drilled in the concrete using a hammer drill and a carbide tip masonry drill bit, the same diameter as the anchor bolt. The concrete anchor bolts are then hammered into the drilled holes in aligned relationship to openings in the mounting plate. Then, by turning a corresponding nut, each anchor bolt is torqued to secure the mounting plate to the concrete. Unfortunately, if the anchoring system is not designed properly, the concrete can easily fracture with the expansion of the anchor bolts torqued tightly in the concrete and/or the mounting plate can be easily ripped from the concrete as shown in FIG. 2, if enough over-turn force is applied (such as when lifting a heavy load with a jib crane).